


Dangerous Night

by curious_luna



Category: SanSan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sandor - Freeform, Sansa - Freeform, little bird, sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_luna/pseuds/curious_luna
Summary: Sansa is having a late night drink at the bar, and is approached by a handsome man that has other things in mind for tonight.





	1. Dangerous Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first try at a fic!  
> After going on a SanSan fan fic binge, i felt inspired to take a chance on writting my own.  
> Hope you enjoy my first chapter, and please leave feedback and stuff!

Sansa took a seat at the hotel bar and ordered a mojito. She sipped her drink quietly, and noticed someone took a seat to close to her, but ignored it until the man spoke,  
“Hey beautiful, come here often?”, the line was so bad it made her cringe.  
She looked up from her drink and looked at the man, he was attractive no denying that but his eyes betrayed him and his cold looking eyes, “No not often” she answers politely yet dryly.  
Unfazed the man continues, “Makes sense, I would have noticed you” he smiles at her, his attitude cocky as if these rehearsed lines were supposed to make her swoon. He continues to attempt to talk to her but she gives short, polite answers until she decides she can’t shake the man off and excuses herself.  
Sansa makes her way to the elevators, its late and the rest of the hotel seems to be quite now as she patiently waits for the doors to open, she feels a hand grab her and cover her mouth tightly. She struggles against her attacker whom holds her tightly against him and whispers in her ear, “Shhhhh, quite bitch. We don’t want anyone to hear, right?” he asks while tightening his grip, it hurts but she quietly shakes her head.  
He drags her down a down a dark corridor and into a meeting room, and pushes her against the big table and shuts the door behind them. The pain in her stomach left her to lay against the cool glass of the table as her assailant walked up behind her running his hand along her back, making her shiver and cry.  
He laughed at her reaction and leaned into her, “Were going to have some fun sweetie” she cried out, “Please s-s-sir stop, don’t do this … let me go! I-i-I promise not to tell anyone. Let me go please” she cried out, and squirmed under his weight to no effect, the man found it amusing.  
He began to fumble around, but she couldn’t tell what it he was doing until between her ragged breath she hears his zipper and gasped.  
Intrusively he began to push her legs apart, she struggled against him closing her legs, he became exasperated and grabbed her hair and pulled her against him, “Stop struggling! You’ll make it worst if you upset me” and slammed her face against the table making her vision lose focus and felt a sharp pain in her head. He resumed in pushing her legs apart with less of a struggle as she lay on the table half unconscious and groaning lightly to protest.  
She felt herself fading off, At least I won’t be awake, she thought resigned as she felt him lifting up her skirt and palming her behind, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Just before she faded completely she felt the man’s weight off her and lightly saw another besides her, she weakly reached out and fainted.

To be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa awakens. She is being comforted by a gentle stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here!  
> Its a short one due to the fact of being overloaded with HW.  
> Im trying to decide whether to end it here or continue writting.  
> Feedback much appreciated!   
> Hope you enjoy!

Sansa awakens with a startle before she takes in her surroundings, the room is quiet and she’s breathing hard. A raspy voice tries to soothe her saying it’s alright, but her vision is still blurry, she feels the man tenderly stoking her hair and she lets loose and lets the tears out.   
The man holds her and lets her cry while whispering to her, “No one is going to hurt you little bird, your safe with me”.  
He holds her until her cries turn into small sobs and her vision becomes a bit clearer, she makes to sit up and the man releases her and steps away.   
Sansa turns to look at him, he’s very tall, all broad shoulders and toned muscles, black hair and a terrible burn on one side of her face. Her eyes widen and she gasps slightly, but composes herself quickly to not offend him. “Thank you sir, I really am grateful for your help” she says shyly.  
He crosses his arms across his chest, “No need to apologize girl, I made that asshole regret touching you” he says while intently holding her gaze. She was taken back by what he had just said but felt a tenderness in her heart, after her family’s tragic death nobody had protected her.  
She stood and became woozy and swooned, the man quickly stepped in and wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her into his chest. Sansa felt the warmth of his arm around her, the hardness of muscles under her palms, and strangely felt comforted by this stranger. Sansa looked up, their eyes met and her heart quickened, she blushed almost matching her hairs hue. “Thank you again sir” she says shyly and he gives her a small smile, “Its Sandor, little bird”. She returns his smile, and says his name ever so sweetly, his breathe catches and releases in sigh, “Can I help you to your room? You need to lay down and rest”. She felt slight nervousness at his offer, after the night’s events yet his presence brought her a comfort that she needed and he had just saved her.  
She knew he would not hurt her, she just knew it.   
She nodded, “Yes please, Sandor” and before she knew it he was scooping her up in his arms bride style. Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck and he took to holding her closer and securely.  
“Please don’t leave me alone tonight Sandor” she said sleepily.  
He looked at the little bird he carried in his arms and felt himself smile and he knew right there that he’d never leave her.


End file.
